The Seal Released
by Flameofdestiny16
Summary: Naruto undergoes a drastic change from the kyuubi's influence and realizes his one true love... ON HOLD TO BUSY!
1. Chapter 1

The seals release

(A couple years after shippuden)

Naruto was currently sitting upon the fourth hokage monument, as he usualy was at this time of year, it was the celabration of the death of kyuubi. And it was also naruto's birthday, he was now 19. "**you look like an orange bird turd sulking up there on that rock" ** smirked kyuubi. "**Did you realize you forgot about the cards given to you for your birthday?"** naruto put his hand on his side feeling the cards in his pocket, how had he forgoted the only recognition of his existence? sure he had the fith hakage, rookie nine, plus gais team to cheer him up, but all in all he fealt alone in the world after sasukes death. He knew it wasn't his fault but for some reason he couldn't help but take the blame. He pulled the cards from his pocket, reading each one individualy. Of there was the typical "feel youthfull on your birthday from rock lee." there was also a "cheer up" from sakura. And there were a few other cards from individual friends but it was the last card in the pile that caught his eye. The card its self was hand obviously hand made, covered with hearts, drawn baloons, and a picture of a cake with 19 candles. when he opened the card it read.

"have a wonderfull birthday Naruto-kun may your day be filled with fun and exitment

love

Hinata"

"**looks like this girl is fond of you" ** spoke kyuubi. "you don't know that!" said Naruto with the slightest blush on his face. "**sais you**" scorned kyuubi "** But we will see**" **'this kid needs some confadence' ** thought Kyuubi to himself. Naruto felt a sudden light headedness, so he leapt from his postiion to run home. He would not want to fall hundreds of feet twords the ground. As he walked in the door the room began fade as he fell to the ground.

Naruto awoke ,still on the floor, feeling diferent about himself. But he was sure it was nothing so he stood up and left to take a shower. Showers were always very relaxing and zen for Naruto, he usualy felt much better afterwords. Naruto quickly wraped a towel around him self, then ran his hands through his hair as turned to face the mirror. He yelped out in shock at what he saw. his whiskers were now longer and deeper in detail on his cheekbones, and small fox ears poking through his hair. He then looked over his shoulder to find that he had a tail pushing from under his towel. "wha- whats wrong with me!" naruto stuttered to to himself. Kyuubi snickered to himself "fox! what have you done to me!" screamed naruto. "**This was not of my doing.." ** spoke the kyuubi with a sarcastic smirk. "well who else could have done this other than you!" said naruto knowing that this was the fox's fault. "**I merely gave you a boost**" scorned the kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrry for the short chapters I am kind of lazy also my bro wanted to use the computer for his own fanfics (BlackMars The Dark Daemon) you can find his work under misc and producer. Sorry for the bad cliffie i ment to add more but didn't save. The style might change a little my bro just helped me on the first chapter i am writing the rest.

"talks"

_'Thoughts' _

**Kyuubi Talks**

previousley...

"**This was not of my doing.." ** spoke the kyuubi with a sarcastic smirk. "well who else could have done this other than you!" said naruto knowing that this was the fox's fault. "**I merely gave you a boost**" scorned the kyuubi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"what are all the others going to think about this" Naruto pointed to his tail obviousley distraut. "**you will just have to see" **said kyuubi. just then he heard a knock at the door. Kakashi was going to tell naruto about a misson he was needed on. "Oh great as if this day couldn't get better" said naruto staring at the door. "How am i going to answer looking like this.""**I will put a small genjutsu on you it will last for a couple of minutes."**"Thank you" said naruto his tail and ears gone. Kakshi told him that the mission was to start in a couple of hours. '_good_' naruto thought wanting to question the fox. After kakashi left naruto went imeditly after the fox. "why did you do this" Screamed naruto to the fox."**like I said I gave you a boost not only phiscaly but mentaly too**"said the fox in a calm tone" **you are now stronger and more confdent than before I was just tired of you not telling that girl you like her.**""but what about the tail and stuff" said naruto knowing the town would be even more scared of him"**that is just a side effect I can't get rid of**""fine" said naruto "i will just tell the hokage about this" he said getting up to take his mission. after a quick snack he went to the hokages tower making sure to stick to the roof tops so none of the villagers would see him. when he arrived at the hokage's bulding hinata and rock lee were alredy there. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT". the hokage scremed pointing at naruto's tail."the kyuubi fused with me don't worry he is not evil anymore."hinata's eyes widened and her face flushed right before she passed out. when she woke up naruto was standing over her. she almost passed out again but held her ground."are you okay hinata" naruto said "i'm fine" she stuttered her face a deep crimson. "how did this happen" said the hokage calming down a little."well i guess the fox didn't want me to be weak any more so he gave me power and confedense and the tail and ears are just a side effect.""okay" said the hokage"now for the reason i called you all here the mission you are to escort your client to the village of sand."but baa-chan...""no buts naruto now go and don't let anyone see your tail or ears""ok fine"said naruto a bit depresed.he went back to his house and packed for the mission and then put on a hat and hid his tail. they were to meet at the gate at 12. it was 11:50 so he had to rush to the gate to get there. when they had all meet they all said "lets go" and were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

sorry for the short chapters still lazy. sorry about long post time writers block. also check out my stories you can find them under misc-producer his name is black mars the dark daemon. ok bye


End file.
